<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starboy by Str4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261520">Starboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y'>Str4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Soulmates, Stars, the first chapter is all the fluff, the second chapter is the smut and angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin could always see the stars connecting people to their true loves, he used to think it was a curse until his own stars pointed him into the direction of his own true love.</p><p>Or</p><p>Jeongin realizes he’s connected to someone he can’t have, and then fate toys with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a cute birthday event by <a href="https://twitter.com/agibbangfest/status/1356691954663366660?s=21"> agibbangfest </a> on Twitter!</p><p>Happy birthday baby bread! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jeongin had always been able to see the stars. In the sky at first. And then they began to creep down to the ground. And then they would crawl up his walls. And eventually, he could trace them on his palms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like a curse at first. The stars. Only he could see them and feel them. Only he could trace them. He never told anyone, nobody would believe him anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin loved the stars at times, but then they reminded him of how lonely he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned that the stars led to lifelong love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin could see the stars linking his parents. He hadn’t understood it for a long time, but it started to make sense. People holding hands with the stars connecting them. Strangers who threw each other soft smiles would have the stars linking them. People who had never spared a glance—it was a curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his own line of stars. They wrapped around his hands and danced far away. Maybe if Jeongin followed he’d find the one, but he felt it was never going to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tried to date. He did. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to kiss and have sex like everyone else. He wanted to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the stars were never aligned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could date as many beautiful souls as he wanted, but they’d never truly be his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wished he couldn’t see the stars. Some of the people he’d fall in love with... were so good. They were so kind hearted and seemed to be so perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But things didn’t align. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they did, he wished they hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had seen people who were seemingly in love that weren’t meant to be together. He’d seen it a million times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one hit differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because this one was connected to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong. It felt very wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Jeongin saw the line of stars lifted from the ground, his heart sank. Because the stars were wrapped around the wrist of a man who was nose to nose with someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched from afar as they smiled and laughed together. He watched as they entwined fingers and exchanged Eskimo kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring on the other man's finger hurt the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His true love was right there. The stars had led him to his true love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t have him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he couldn’t find the heart to fight for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to talk to him. He didn’t need to love him. He didn’t need to hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be fair. And Jeongin had always been fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With time, he got over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin knew he’d never really find anyone to fill the void. But the company over the years was decent. He went on dates, had sex, had happy relationships. And though they all ended, at least they ended mutually and peacefully. And half of the people he dated he still cared for. And they still cared for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just weren’t the right ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three years since he first lay eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now Jeongin found himself looking at the man with the ring sitting alone in a booth at the cafe Jeongin worked at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when the man had come in, but Jeongin felt the tug of stars at his wrist and turned faster than he ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was alone. So Jeongin approached him. Jeongin wasn’t sure why he was walking towards the man. Anyone else could have talked to him. Anyone else could have taken his order. So why was Jeongin standing in front of his table?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the man was beautiful. Truly the most beautiful person Jeongin had ever seen. He had pretty round eyes and plush lips. His hair lay over his forehead just right, if that were a thing. His nose was perfectly sculpted and Jeongin could see a little mole on the side. He was... breathtaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you ready to order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man watched Jeongin for a moment before sliding the menu towards Jeongin, sliding the ring from his finger to twirl it on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you need more time—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is unfair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin swallowed hard, “I can come back when you’re ready—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever get mad at time? For taking something away from you when you weren’t ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man stared at him for quite some time before folding his arms at the table, “has time ever taken something from you that you loved?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I can recall... not really. Not something I loved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bit his lower lip, Jeongin noticing how imperfect his teeth were, “you’re lucky. It’s the worst feeling in the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin studied the man as tears sprung to his eyes, and then the man turned away, fiddling with the ring at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been six months and I’m still so lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t expect the man to smile at him, not like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fate...” Jeongin stared at the pattern of stars connecting him to the man sitting in the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that... I thought things with Chan were eternal. But they aren’t. I should have known but it’s still just so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was starting to get an idea of what had happened. And it made his stomach turn. He believed in fate. As he held the stars in his hands he knew what fate was capable of. Had fate done this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably... I'm over sharing?” The man brought a hand to his face, “I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shifted on his feet, “you’re fine... is there anything I can get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pretty man shot Jeongin another smile, “I’ll take water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin got the man’s water quickly, leaving once he’d handed the man with the stars wrapped around his wrist his cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grasp the stars had on him as he sat behind the counter was nauseating. They were right there, wrapped around the man’s arm. Staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s fate was sitting right there. And he didn’t know what to do or say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly that man’s fiancé—or even worse, husband, had died. At least the lingering sorrow in his voice... maybe he hadn’t died. Maybe Jeongin was reading into things. Maybe they just broke up?! But it felt like something more permanent. Maybe he was overthinking this—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched the man pull up from his chair, the stars dangling from his arm as he made his way towards the counter, offering Jeongin an apologetic smile, “I’m Minho, by the way.” He slid a few bills onto the counter. Water was free—they didn’t charge for water, “I’m sorry for being... I just get a little tense when I go out and I end up dumping my problems onto strangers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars... were so close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pushed the bills back towards the man, “water is free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I insist,” Minho pressed the bills back, fingers brushing along Jeongin’s. They were shorter, he had small hands compared to Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat anything...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, the sorrow still laced in his eyes, “maybe I’ll come back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stayed silent as Minho turned and left the cafe, Jeongin watching his line of stars follow the man down the sidewalk until he disappeared from Jeongin’s sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest was tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t see Minho at the cafe the next day because he was looking at him in the market as he grabbed a loaf of bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was right there. Like fate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Following</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched the brunette browse the breads further down from him, seeming to not notice Jeongin in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would he, anyways? He couldn’t see the stars. He didn’t know that Jeongin was connected to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was torture. Jeongin kept his eye on Minho as the man continued to glance through the bread. And then opportunity struck. It wasn’t like Jeongin was waiting, but... it would be rude to not help him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s eye caught something on the top shelf, and he was reaching his hand up to grab the bread that was out of his reach. Why he’d try to grab a loaf so high was beyond Jeongin, but he slowly made his way over to the man struggling on his tiptoes, watching how he bit his lower lip in slight frustration before Jeongin finally reached up to grab the bread that was within his reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t much taller than Minho. And he still needed to get on his tiptoes to get the bread, but it wasn’t like Minho would have ever gotten the bread down on his own, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Jeongin spoke quickly, eyes fixating on Minho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Minho was smiling, “cafe boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded slowly, “cafe boy... yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin... if I remember your name badge, right?” Minho took the bread and placed it into his hand cart. He didn’t even check the date. Had he done this on purpose?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Jeongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, but you already know that.” Minho held his hand out, his smile so warm and welcoming, “thank you for the help. Something about that loaf of bread just... screamed for me to buy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fate? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the way at the top?” Jeongin forced a smile, agony laced with holding Minho’s hand as the stars flickered wildly around their wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world works in mysterious ways!” Minho laughed, withdrawing his hand slowly, “thank you for helping me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey... I’m really sorry for yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was over sharing. A bit. You don’t go up to strangers and just unload on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really alright...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched Jeongin a moment before another small smile filled his face, “maybe you just remind me of him—maybe that’s too much again, but you have the same aura he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Minho talked about the man he’d mentioned the other night felt... so final. That man was dead, wasn’t he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing?” Why would he ask that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed. Oh no. His laugh was really pretty. Really cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, his aura was amazing. Again, if I’m being weird... just stop me. Sometimes I just kind of talk—oh did I mention how cool your hair color was? How’d you get it so white?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin flushed as Minho reached out to grab a lock of his hair between his fingers, the stars starting to blur Jeongin’s vision until Minho slipped his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of... bleach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho offered a pout, “the lightest I’ve gone was this golden color. I’m too worried my hair will stiffen up so I just... don’t do anything to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair color is pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled again, “thank you... um, another uncomfortable question, are you working today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, “I work closing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would he tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not... this is so weird I’ve never done this before, would you like to... maybe hang out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face was hot, “hang out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is... I don’t know what I’m even saying,” Minho laughed, “do you want to have late dinner with me? The cafe closes early on sundays, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed his reply, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m overstepping...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was saying yes to... both. The cafe closes early and... I’d like to have dinner with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face was a soft shade of pink, “oh? That would be awesome... really? I swear I’m not like... a murderer and we can go somewhere very public!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin offered a slight smile, “that would be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the stars were getting to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after his shift and spotting the man who was waving happily outside the cafe for him, maybe he was doing a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just the stars that were making him feel better about this. Whatever this was. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jeongin and Minho had talked for ages in the restaurant, laughing and joking around. It was odd how Jeongin felt so comfortable with an absolute stranger. But maybe it really was the connection. Fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He died.” Minho whispered as they ate their desert. It was a little unexpected, but Jeongin and him had been discussing dead pets... maybe it was inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six months ago. We knew we were on borrowed time... but it didn’t make things any easier when he passed away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird. I’ve been miserable for months and then when I talked to you the other day my heart started to skip beats. I don’t usually ask people out to dinner like this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin lay his fork on his plate, “I... do this a lot, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, though it was sorrowful, “you seem so nervous though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I was good at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan wasn’t either,” Minho laughed, “again you two... are similar. He was so awkward when we went out on dates—oh my god stop me if I’m being weird and talking about my dead husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husband. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head slowly, “no you’re fine... Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho coughed into his arm, “anyways... you two just have really similar feelings. I know we just met like... a day ago, but it’s really easy to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really easy to talk to too, I’m just awkward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m awkward too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Minho laughed again, taking a bite of his cheesecake, “but I like your company a lot... and I don’t know where the night is going to take us but I’d like to do this again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face was burning up, “the night... how did you end your other dates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah... I never really dated. I met Chan in school and we just clicked. So... this is my first date besides him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin felt a weak smile at his lips, “so it’s up to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, “yeah I guess so, what would you like to do? Do we part ways after this or do we...” Minho stopped himself, crossing his arms at the table, “I don’t know how daring works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hook ups usually end in the sex thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex thing...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dates usually end with driving someone home and maybe kissing their cheek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was flustered, “maybe kissing their cheek... that’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute.” Why did he say that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you.” Minho giggled, literally giggled, in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars were bright. The stars were right there. Jeongin couldn’t ignore the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Minho was going to drive Jeongin home at first, but instead they ended up in the outskirts of town, pulled over and laying on the hood of Minho’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of nowhere, laying side by side and admiring the stars. It was fate, right? Minho had told Jeongin how Chan would take him here. How Chan promised he’d be watching from the stars. Jeongin half believed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks for coming out here with me... I promise I’m not a serial killer—and I hope you’re not either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, staring up at the stars despite the stars connecting his wrist with Minho’s. So close yet so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. This is nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s peaceful. I love watching them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned his head, a small smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked watching Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Minho... can I tell you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to face him, his own smile wide and bright. His eyes almost twinkled as much as the stars connecting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hesitated, his fingers lingering slowly towards Minho’s. He’d never told anyone. He never imagined telling anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned onto his stomach, watching Minho’s eyes as the stars reflected in his dark eyes. He was... so ethereal. Breathtaking. He was too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked hesitantly before parting his lips in question. But no words escaped. He just watched Jeongin with expectant eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin brought a hand to Minho’s face, running his fingertips along Minho’s plush lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to tell me?” Minho asked softly, his voice but a sweet whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, instead he closed the space between them, lips resting firmly against Minho’s as the man beneath him let out a gentle sigh, seeming to melt into the kiss entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a moment before pulling away, studying for Minho’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my cheek, silly...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s smile said it all, and Jeongin fell back in to kiss him again. Their lips parted slightly and Minho’s hand brushed along Jeongin’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt nice, Minho’s tongue wrapping around his own. It felt peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt... Jeongin had never felt kisses this nice before. The kisses felt as magical as the stars dancing around them. Everything was surreal, too good to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was too good to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was completely on top of him as they kissed, one hand firmly on Minho’s cheek as the other ran up his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Minho was exuberant. Jeongin had never felt more alive. Minho was a burst of energy. Never before had Jeongin felt so... safe and secure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kisses lasted until Jeongin couldn’t kiss anymore, his mouth was  tired and he could feel himself move to rest on Minho’s shoulder while Minho pressed tiny pecks against Jeongin’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then two arms were around Jeongin, holding him securely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled at that, his eyes fluttering shut from exhaustion, “wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t kissed like that... ever.” Minho nuzzled into Jeongin’s hair as Jeongin dug himself against Minho’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow... you’re a really good kisser, Jeongin...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed into Minho’s neck, pressing gentle pecks against the man’s flesh, “you too... really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get back into the car before we fall asleep here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hummed in agreeance before Minho helped slide them off the hood, helping Jeongin into the passenger seat as he settled into the drivers side, turning the radio low and starting the car up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So um, what’s your address? So I can get you into bed—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to your house?” Jeongin asked suddenly before his face lit up with embarrassment, “just to sleep... it’s just really late. I’ll sleep on the couch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, brushing hair behind his ear, “I have a grumpy roommate actually, what about your place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hiding your house from me?” Jeongin teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe!” Minho laughed before driving away from the road with the stars and back towards civilization, “you can put your address into your phone and I’ll follow along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin watched the stars in the sky before tapping his address into his maps app, sliding his phone down for Minho to see, “my house is fine. I live alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed at that before giving Jeongin a gentle pat on the head. And with that, Jeongin felt himself lull away into slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars had finally aligned for him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the ending to starboy... enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Jeongin could see the stars glimmering as he led Minho into his home. The stars were wrapped tightly around their wrists as they reached his front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jeongin fiddled with the lock and pushed the door open he couldn’t help but lean over to press a lazy kiss to Minho’s cheek, causing Minho to turn to face him with a happy smile that reached his eyes, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissing your cheek... to end the first date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho parted his lips to speak as Jeongin pushed his door open, “you’re so cute...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face was hot as he ushered Minho inside, watching as Minho took in the surroundings with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s spacious, you really live all alone?” Minho asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho peered around Jeongin’s messy living room for a while before looking him in the eye, “don’t you get lonely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shrugged before leading Minho to his couch, settling side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after a moment of awkward tension, Minho was running his fingers along Jeongin’s inner thigh, “why did we come back here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face went hot as thoughts raced his mind, the stars wrapped around them glistening so much he thought he’d go blind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To sleep...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed, slipping into Jeongin’s lap carefully, cradling Jeongin’s face in his hands so affectionately that Jeongin couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You were really adamant about it.” Minho laughed, his smile so bright that Jeongin felt his chest tighten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin studied Minho closely, easily reading the lust all over the older man’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can sleep later.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jeongin enjoyed the feeling of his fingers wiggling around Minho’s walls. It was a little embarrassing at first, but there he was... laying over Minho in his bed as their lips struggled to stay together, Minho’s lithe moans filling the room with every press and thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think they’d end up like this. At least not this soon. Maybe Jeongin wanted more time, but maybe it didn’t matter when he was with his soulmate... his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho was quite literally his person. And Jeongin was Minho’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars... they were aligned. They were so close. The stars were tangled around their legs and encasing them like a blanket, Jeongin could run his fingers along Minho’s skin and watch the sparkling stars forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could. He wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin angled his fingers, causing Minho to release a blissful whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused his movement, eyeing Minho closely before slipping his fingers from his hole, “Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed at that, eyes barely focusing, “do you want to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s face was hot, “is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burying his face into the pillow beside him, Minho giggled. It was so pretty, so adorable that Jeongin nearly melted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Minho asked as he turned back to face Jeongin, his own cheeks a flush shade of pink, “do you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, crashing their mouths together as he pulled one of Minho’s legs around him, fingers pressing into Minho’s thigh as his free hand crept up Minho’s hip to give a squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wasn’t usually bold. But something about Minho made him feel so safe and comfortable. Jeongin could only assume it was the fact they were quite literally soulmates. Jeongin could pass this up. Clearly Minho wanted it too, Jeongin couldn’t resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lube. Jeongin took no time in grabbing the lube he’d used to coat his fingers earlier and spreading it along the condom at his length before angling his cock with Minho’s rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since Jeongin felt safe. So long since he felt sound. And with Minho, he was both of those things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had never been more happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho felt like heaven. He was the perfect fit, and one thrust had Jeongin throwing his head to the side and moaning out, his fingers running up Minho’s hip before wrapping around the man’s leaking cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho was clearly in just as much ecstasy as Jeongin was. His face was so pink, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted in want. He was so perfect... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars. They were wild. They were so bright and wild. They were flickering constantly, like a dramatic effect in a movie. They were everywhere, nearly blinding Jeongin as he moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin! Jeongin!” Minho’s chorus of moans was too beautiful to ignore, and with every cry Jeongin found himself thrusting deeper and deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> full of want. He was going to explode in Jeongin’s hand as Jeongin did his best to stroke Minho’s length. Minho was crumbling under him. And Jeongin was faltering along, finding it more difficult with the seconds to hold himself from bursting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongin,” Minho tapped Jeongin’s shoulder, sliding his leg around Jeongin, “flip!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin slowed his movements, watching Minho with staggered breaths as sweat beaded down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to... let me ride you!” Minho managed, offering a soft little laugh as his cock pulsed in Jeongin’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-ride me?” Jeongin whispered softly before Minho slid himself up with a hiss, pressing Jeongin down into his original spot before climbing over him, Jeongin’s hand shooting up to Minho’s hips as the other pumped him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I wanna ride you so bad.” Minho laughed as he lowered himself back onto Jeongin’s length, the new position giving Jeongin the beautiful image of the sweat running down Minho’s chest and collarbone, the sweat in his hair, the sweat running down his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars went wild as Minho rocked his hips, Jeongin parting his lips in shock as Minho pressed both hands into Jeongin’s chest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new position didn’t help keep Minho from faltering within seconds, his cum splashing across Jeongin’s chest and cheek, squelching between Jeongin’s fingers as he cried out so loud that Jeongin’s face had gone completely red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t pull off either, he rode himself out, moans and whimpers filling the room along with Jeongin’s gasps and shaky breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to cum?” Minho managed as he continued to rock his hips, Jeongin barely able to form a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside me?” Minho asked, a soft smirk at his lips as he shakily moved, his cock softening in Jeongin’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus. The stars were surrounding Minho like he was an Angel, a halo of beautiful flickering light that wrapped meticulously, brightening Minho up an unimaginable amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. Jeongin couldn’t even hold himself. He didn’t even manage an actual answer as he threw his head back, mouth gaped as he came, badly wishing his cum was splashing around Minho’s walls rather than the inside of the condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shuddered before finally pulling himself off and collapsing over Jeongin, the body heat only making things even more intoxicating. Minho’s body was so warm, covered in a sheet of sweat. And his breath was hot, staggered. He was worn out. Tired out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minho’s breaths were pretty at Jeongin’s chest, his lips starting to press lazy kisses as Jeongin brought his hand to run his fingertips along Minho’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was nice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peaceful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt so happy, so free and light. Jeongin could lay with Minho forever. He wanted to anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re incredible.” Minho laughed, nuzzling into Jeongin’s neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin managed a soft laugh, Minho’s skin so warm he could barely stand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Minho. Wait—was that too early? Too soon? Too wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked at the man resting at his chest, “Minho... I really like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was better than what he wanted to actually say. If he told Minho he loved him, he’d run. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled up lazily, giving Jeongin a small smile. He didn’t answer. But the smile was enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars were so bright. This was perfect. Everything was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he tell him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Minho asked, watching Jeongin with pretty dark eyes that glistened with the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I just think that we... were fated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched Jeongin a moment longer before sliding himself off of Jeongin to sit up in the bed, “fated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no... did he push his limits?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin pulled up slowly, “I mean... we don’t have to talk about that kind of stuff. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Minho smiled reassuringly, “fated? You mean like meeting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I’m sorry if I’m overstepping. It just feels like I was meant to meet you. Like the stars were aligned—.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled out of the bed with a laugh and a hiss from the sudden movement, “the stars? Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Minho going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jeongin, let’s go shower. I’m really hot and sticky.” Minho laughed, “can you lead me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that made things weird—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine! Let’s go shower and then we can lay down and get some sleep.” Minho smiled, holding his hand out for Jeongin who was crawling out of the bed slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took Minho’s hand, helping the man to his bathroom before getting into the shower together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t seem bothered by what Jeongin had said. He seemed content, happy? Minho was happy... which meant Jeongin was happy too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower was pleasant. Minho was pleasant. He was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showering was nice. Minho even kissed Jeongin’s shoulder as Jeongin washed Minho’s hair. It felt so domestic. So peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was everything that Jeongin wanted. Everything that made him feel alive and—god he was just so fucking comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin changed his sheets quickly, Minho offering some help before they both landed back into the bed, legs tangled together as they watched each other with their own dorky grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy. He felt so happy like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho...” Jeongin whispered, hand in the other man’s hair, Minho’s eyes closed shut as if he’d fall asleep at the subtle touches, “I really... really like you. A lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed a reply, clearly tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jeongin just smiled, curling up with Minho happily. Safe. Comfortable. Warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His soulmate? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin woke up to empty space beside him, his hand reaching out to feel the cold bed. Cold? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minho had gotten up for work or to get breakfast. Jeongin wasn’t sure what time it was, not until he sat up and grabbed his phone. It was early. Really early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath before his eyes met a piece of paper at the side table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin reached over, expecting a notice of where Minho had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stared at the note in his hand, and his heart sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, Jeongin. I’m not ready for this, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. -MH</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt. But he expected it. Maybe. Maybe not. Jeongin looked at the stars that led out of the bedroom door, and he had no idea how long they stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But one thing was clear; the stars still hadn’t aligned. The stars really were a curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin brought a hand to his chest, all of those safe and sound feelings fleeting. He felt sick. He felt lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin choked out a sob as he watched the stars flickering. How far had Minho gone? Would Minho come back? He didn’t have his number?! How would he contact him? He couldn’t! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he tell Minho that he liked him? Why didn’t he stay silent? Why did he keep talking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin leaned over in his bed, tears smacking the sheet below as his hand tightened at his chest, body so unbelievably cold without Minho next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. This pain wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin curled up in his bed, sobbing uncontrollably against the sheets that he’d put on the bed after their shower. The sheets where Minho had lay beside him. The sheets that Minho still should have been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sick to his stomach. So disgusted with himself for ruining his one chance. But Minho said it wasn’t a big deal?! Why was it a big deal?! Jeongin apologized. He said he was sorry?! Why did Minho leave? Why was Minho still hung up on a dead man that wasn’t his soulmate?! It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wasn’t sure how long he cried. He hadn’t cried in a long time. And he nearly forgot what this feeling felt like—no, he’d never felt anything like this before. This wasn’t a fling. This wasn’t a silly hook up. Minho was supposed to be his forever. The stars hadn’t lied, right? Jeongin had never felt so safe with someone. And that someone had left him. Left him with a shitty note and not even a goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jeongin had cried all he could cry, he stood up from his bed and made his way into the bathroom, clutching the sink as he stared into the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy. His body was shaking. Everything about him was bad. No wonder Minho had left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed bitterly, staring at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fated to be alone, wasn’t he? He’d had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Jeongin reached into the small basket next to his table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would this work? Would this do anything? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath, sliding out a pair of scissors before opening them, holding them tight as the stars filled the space between the blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would happen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe nothing. Maybe fate was strong. Maybe the stars were so powerful they’d break the scissors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe Minho and Jeongin deserved to be free. Would they be free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped the blades closed, tears springing to his eyes again as he peeled them opened, the sight of the stars dancing around his hand fading. Jeongin dropped the scissors, studying the line of stars that had fallen from his writer and begun to disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin took a deep breath as he raced out the door, the stars getting dimmer and dimmer with every step. The line fading away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line didn’t wait. The stars didn’t wait. Within moments the stars in his home disappeared. The stars were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin panicked momentarily before reaching his front door, the stars completely faded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Jeongin took a heavy breath, bringing his hand up to watch the stars flicker and fade away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were gone. The stars were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant Minho was gone. Jeongin couldn’t follow the stars to him. The line was cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin slumped down against his door, staring at where the stars had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he somehow felt relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe he—he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. But for the moment, he felt... he was okay. For a little while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin lay down on his side, curling up and staring at his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no alignment. There was no nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin would sleep well for the moment. He’d panic later. For now, he just wanted to sleep. And forget about this. Forget about all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This curse. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouch I’m sorry for that ending. I uh... it was kinda sadder than intended and I want to wrap Jeongin in a blanket and give him lots of head pats :(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading 💛</p><p>A L S O </p><p>I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Str4y">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>